


Sensations in the dark

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [35]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: A bonus fic for Kinktober 2020 A visitor comes to Bruce's room in the dark of night
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 29





	Sensations in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is a bonus Kinktober fic for this this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I wrote more than the standard 31 so I'm uploading this and the other bonus fics on the same day as Number 31. Consider it a halloween treat if you like them and a trick if you don't.

Sensations in the Dark

He opened his eyes as he heard the door open. There was only one person in the mansion who moved like that so he should have relaxed but instead he tensed up. Original it had only been allowing comfort to the boy he’d taken in and made his partner and son but as the boy grew older it had changed. Once he was nearly a man a line had been crossed and it should have ended but instead he kept allowing it.

In fact his traitorous cock was already hardening in his briefs as the bed dipped under the weight as his teenage ward slid into bed. He knew as he felt the sensation of the hands sliding up his legs that Jason would already be nude he never wore anything to the room anymore as years of training had made it unnecessary he could make it to this room and then back to his own without anyone ever seeing him. He was proud of the boy for that even as felt his briefs being slid down and then a familiar sensation of suction and wetness was around it. He moved his hands down to find the silky hair he already found there doing this.

He closed his eyes even though the complete blackness in the room already prevented him from seeing what he was allowing. He felt the mouth leave him and then a familiar weight settle onto him and soon he was being ridden. He moved his hands to feel the hard chest and abs already broad as his predecessor had been when he left so he trace down to the hips and grabbed hold of the figure bucking on him in the dark. He wished he could pretend it was a different body causing these sensations but the fact he knew exactly which of his Robin’s it was only made it worse. He might have been able to forgive himself if this was Dick but the fact it was Jason only made it worse.

He felt Jason slide off his cock then and lift his legs. He relaxed himself telling himself that letting Jason fuck him was a way of making it equal and that it was proof that Jason wanted to be doing this to him. It almost made how much he enjoyed these sensations in the dark and how much he craved for Jason to come to his room every night instead of just once in a while. He ignored the worry that Jason came most often after the most violent and bloody nights where they’d nearly died it reminded him too much of his growing fear that the boy was too restless. He heard a slight grunt and felt Jason pulling out before the sensation of drops of cum hitting his chest let him know what was coming next. He felt the hand on his cock and the urgent frantic jerking began. He didn’t last long especially when he felt a hand on his face and then Jason was kissing him something he almost never did he climaxed more from the kiss than the frantic jerking motion. 

He felt Jason getting up to leave and reached out to catch his hand pulling him back into an embrace. He wouldn't ask him to stay but he hoped Jason would get the message form his embrace and as he drifted off to sleep his face buried in the boy’s hair he hoped he had gotten it even as he knew that when he awoke in the morning Jason would be gone as if he was never here at all.

The End


End file.
